peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 December 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-12-11 ; Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *Peel plays the Steve Miller Band track that Underworld put him in mind of the previous evening at Maida Vale. *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to attend the performance by Christ and Schneider TM at Maida Vale the following Wednesday, 17 December 2003. *Session guests the Midnight Evils include a cover of the Nightcaps "Thunderbird", as played by Peel on the last show. *No Routine is a local band from Ipswich, whose demo Peel was happy to play. *The final track in the show is from an artist that Peel saw on OBE TV when channel surfing at home. Hermeet got in touch with the broadcaster and discovered that the music was by Koffi Olomide. *A short clip of this show was rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 on 2010-12-30, as part of The Sound Of The 00s With Marc Riley. Tracks are marked # on the tracklisting below. Other 90s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 12 May 2004 and 10 June 2004. Sessions *Midnight Evils. One and only session, recorded 2003-11-03. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Jstar: Blushanti (7") White Label A mash up of "Breathe" by Blu Cantrell and "007" by Desmond Decker. Peel gives the artist name as Blushanti. *Gimmik: Le Ciel (LP - (Back to Basics)) Toytronic *Midnight Evils: 5th Avenue Blues (Peel Session) *Steve Miller Band: In My First Mind (LP - Children Of The Future) Capitol *Von Bondies: C'mon C'mon (CD Single) Sire *Paper Cut Out: Less A Roof, More A Ceiling (B-side 'Rats!' 7"') Jealous # *Vive La Fete: Noir Desir (12") Surprise # :JP: "That is such a great record!" *Frankie Miller: Sail Away (7" EP - Frankie Miller…That's Who!) Chrysalis # *Circuit Breaker: I Tell The DJ! (30Hz Remix) (12") Dangerous Drums *Midnight Evils: Thunderbird (Peel Session) *Secret Hairdresser: Sign of Life (LP - Top Ten Conditioning Tips) CDR Demo *Billy Williams: Where Does Daddy Go When He Goes Out? (78) Zonophone (Pig's Big 78) *Guther: Personal Confusion (LP - I Know You Know) Morr Music :JP: "And that comes from an LP that I bought last week when I went out to do some Christmas shopping and as so often is the case when I go out to do Christmas shopping, ended up by buying just loads of records for myself." *Tazz and Concept: Planet of Dreamz (12") Digital Beats *No Routine: Find Someone New (CDR Demo) *Chuck Wagon Gang: As The Life Of A Flower (LP - Goodbye Babylon) Dust-To-Digital *Undertones: Oh Please (LP - Get What You Need) Sanctuary :JP: "I wish they didn't live so far away. I wish they lived in the village actually, because it would be nice to spend more time with them. But there are a lot of people about whom I feel that." *Bad Company: Stay Tuned (EP - Ad Infinitum) BC Recordings *Midnight Evils: Lost Control (Peel Session) *FS Blumm: Ankern (LP - Lichten) Audio Dregs *Storey Sisters: Bile Them Cabbage Down (Various LP - Everybody's Tuned To The Radio) Center For Public History :JP: "I don't know where the Pig's gone. She's perhaps firing a scullery maid or something, that's the way it is in a huge house like this." *Leo Laker: Bent (12" EP - Somos Pocos, Pero Estamos Locos) Tresor *Beenie Man: Greatest Species (7") 40/40 Productions *Young People: The Lord (LP - War Prayers) Dim Mak *Midnight Evils: Staging (Peel Session) *Anaal Nathrakh: How the Angels Fly In (We Can Never Be Forgiven) (LP - When Fire Rains Down From The Sky, Mankind Will Reap As It Has Sown) Mordgrimm *Koffi Olomide: Tcha Tcho Du Sorcier (LP - Tcha Tcho) Stern's Africa File ;Name *John_Peel_20031211.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions